Deadmen Do Tell Tales
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Andy reluctantly asks for the sisters' help when a series of crimes appears to be supernatural in nature.


CHARMED  
  
"DEAD MEN DO TELL TALES"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
  
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
  
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
  
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 1 episodes   
  
"Blind Sided" and "The Power Of Two".)  
  
* * *  
  
Andy reluctantly asks for the sisters' help when a series of   
  
crimes appears to be supernatural in nature.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Andy Trudeau stood on the porch of the Halliwell manor. He   
  
wasn't completely comfortable with what he was doing. He didn't like   
  
involving civilians in police business. Especially when they were his   
  
friends. But this time he felt he didn't have a choice. And the   
  
sisters would probably be of more help than anyone else he knew.  
  
He looked at the folder in his hand. He knew this case was   
  
beyond the scope of the police department. It required an expertise   
  
that the police didn't have. An expertise that most policemen didn't   
  
even believe in. An expertise he hoped the girls would be able to   
  
supply him with.  
  
He raised his hand and was about to knock when the door suddenly   
  
opened. He stood facing Prue. The first time he'd seen her since   
  
learning her secret two days earlier. There was an awkward silence   
  
between them for a few seconds.  
  
"Andy," she said in surprise finally, "I didn't expect to see   
  
you here."  
  
"I need to speak to you, Prue," said Andy.  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Andy," said Prue. "Besides,   
  
I'm late for work."  
  
"I'm here on police business," said Andy. "I need your help."  
  
Prue looked at him for a minute and then decided to let him in.   
  
They went into the living room where Piper and Phoebe sat on the sofa.  
  
"Hey, Andy," said Phoebe.  
  
"Hi, Andy," said Piper.  
  
"Hello," said Andy nervously.  
  
"He says he needs our help with a case," said Prue.  
  
"Our help?" questioned Phoebe. "How can we help the police?"  
  
"With something they aren't equipped to deal with," said Andy.   
  
"Over the last couple of months, there have been a string of jewelry   
  
store robberies. They've been pulled off in broad daylight. They've   
  
all been smash and grabs. "That's where. . ."  
  
"We know what a smash and grab is," interrupted Piper. "But I   
  
don't see how this concerns us. We don't exactly get involved in   
  
routine robberies."  
  
"I'm coming to that," said Andy. He pulled a photograph out of   
  
the folder he was carrying. "Three days ago a security camera took   
  
this picture of one of the thieves."  
  
The photograph showed a young man about twenty-five years old   
  
holding a shotgun. In the background of the photograph was another   
  
man scooping jewelry out of a smashed display case. The man in the   
  
background was fuzzy and indistinct.  
  
"His name is Robert Malcolm," said Andy. "He's a small time   
  
hood who usually knocks over convenience stores. I've arrested him a   
  
couple of times myself."  
  
"Well, it appears he's moved up in the world," said Piper.  
  
"I still don't see how this concerns us," said Prue. "It sounds   
  
like a strictly police matter."  
  
"Normally it is," said Andy. "But the evidence just doesn't add   
  
up. Fingerprints come back belonging to men who couldn't possibly   
  
have committed the crimes."  
  
"Maybe there was a foul up with the prints," offered Phoebe, "or   
  
maybe the robbers have figured out a way to plant false evidence. To   
  
throw suspicion off them and onto someone else."  
  
"That's what we thought at first, too," said Andy. "My captain   
  
still believes that."  
  
"But you don't?" asked Prue.  
  
"No, not any more," said Andy.  
  
"What changed your mind?" asked Piper.  
  
Andy hesitated for a second. Then he removed another photograph   
  
from the folder. This one showed a man from the waist lying on a   
  
table. A "Y" shaped incision had been made in the mans' torso.  
  
"Oh, that's gross," said Phoebe.  
  
"It's an autopsy photo," said Andy. "It's part of the autopsy   
  
procedures."  
  
"That looks like the same man in the first photo," said Piper.  
  
"It is," said Andy. "They're both photos of Robert Malcolm."  
  
"Well apparently Mr. Malcolm's life of crime had ended," said   
  
Prue. "That still doesn't explain how it involves us."  
  
"Just this," said Andy. "The photograph of the robbery was   
  
taken three days ago. This autopsy photo was taken more than three   
  
weeks ago. When Robert Malcolm was autopsied by the county coroner."  
  
TWO  
  
Wait a minute," said Prue. "Are you telling us that a man who's   
  
dead and been autopsied robbed a jewelry store?"  
  
"That's why I came to you," said Andy. "So far there have been   
  
eight robberies. Seven different men have been identified as the   
  
robbers. Three were autopsied by the coroner. Two were pronounced   
  
dead at the scenes of accidents. The last two were pronounced dead in   
  
local hospitals."  
  
"Could the doctors have been mistake about the last four?" asked   
  
Piper. "Maybe they weren't really dead."  
  
"I've talked to the doctors involved," said Andy. "They're all   
  
positive the men were dead. Besides, that doesn't explain the other   
  
three. We have completed autopsy reports, complete with photographs,   
  
on all of them. There are at least five more we haven't identified   
  
but I'm willing to be they were dead, too."  
  
"This is strange," said Phoebe.  
  
"Now you know why I need your help," said Andy. "After what I   
  
learned the other day . . . well, I just figured you might be able to   
  
help."  
  
"I have to get to work," said Prue. "Piper and Phoebe can check   
  
it out. Then we can decide what to do about it."  
  
"Thanks," said Andy. "My captains thinks these are normal   
  
robberies that the crooks have figured out a way to leave false   
  
evidence at the crime scenes. I don't think we stand a chance of   
  
catching whoever is doing this with that thinking. I also can't tell   
  
him what I really think, without him thinking I've lost my mind."  
  
Prue left for work while Piper and Phoebe continued to talk with   
  
Andy.  
  
"So, Andy," said Piper, "what do you really think?"  
  
"Well, dead men don't just get up and walk around," said Andy.   
  
"I'm thinking that someone is doing this. What I can't figure out is   
  
why someone with the power to bring back the dead would use it to rob   
  
jewelry stores. It occurs to me there are a whole lot of other things   
  
they could do with a power like that."  
  
"Maybe they aren't being brought back from the dead," offered   
  
Phoebe. "Maybe whomever is doing this is simply reanimating dead   
  
bodies. As for why, that's easy. Even evil needs money. What better   
  
way to support yourself than having dead men commit crimes for you?   
  
There'd be no way to trace it back to them."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "first we have to figure out what all of   
  
these dead men have in common. Whoever is doing this is choosing   
  
these men for a reason. We have to find that reason. That should   
  
lead us to the person or people who are doing it."  
  
"I've checked their backgrounds," said Andy. "It's standard   
  
procedure. There's nothing any of them have, or had, in common.   
  
Different walks of life, different lifestyles, most of them had no   
  
direct connection to any of the others."  
  
"They all have one thing in common," said Piper.  
  
"What's that?" asked Andy.  
  
"They're all dead," said Phoebe. "That might be the connection.   
  
Maybe it wasn't anything they had in common while they were alive.   
  
Maybe it's something that happened after they died."  
  
"I never considered that," said Andy. "Normally, just being   
  
dead isn't a connection. It's usually something the people had in   
  
common in life that connects them."  
  
"Usually they don't commit crimes after they die, either," said   
  
Piper.  
  
"I'll check and see if any of them had anything in common after   
  
they died," said Andy. "Hospitals, the coroners office, mortuaries,   
  
medical personnel, anything of that nature."  
  
"Get us a list of everyone connected to them," said Piper. "We   
  
might find a connection that you wouldn't look twice at."  
  
"I'll check to see if we have any information on anyone who uses   
  
dead bodies to commit crimes," said Phoebe. "That might give us a   
  
lead, too."  
  
"Let me know what you find out," said Andy. "And I should have   
  
the information in a couple of days. Thanks for your help, guys. I   
  
really appreciate it."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "if this is demonic related, we're better   
  
equipped to handle it than you are. So, in a way, this falls under   
  
our purview."  
  
"Thanks all the same," said Andy.  
  
THREE  
  
Andy arrived at the manor with several lists of names. He had   
  
gathered the names of everyone who had any contact with the suspected   
  
criminals after they had died.  
  
"There are a lot of names," said Andy. "I haven't had a chance   
  
to go over all of them, yet. I was kind of hoping you could help me   
  
with them."  
  
"How many lists are there?" asked Prue.  
  
"Seven total," said Andy. "The coroners office, the Bay Area   
  
Hospital, two mortuaries, and three ambulance services."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of names," said Phoebe.  
  
"There are," said Andy. "I've been able to cross a number of   
  
them off the lists. People who weren't in town at the times or who   
  
weren't on duty when the bodies came in, that sort of thing. But   
  
there are still quite a few names to go over."  
  
"Oh, the joys of police work," said Piper.  
  
"This is what it's usually like," said Andy. "It's hardly ever   
  
like it happens in the movies."  
  
"Well," said Prue, "we think we're dealing with a warlock.   
  
Someone who is able to reanimate dead bodies to use for his own   
  
purposes. In this case, robbing jewelry stores."  
  
"So it's a man," said Andy.  
  
"Probably, but not necessarily," said Phoebe. "Most warlocks   
  
are male, but being a warlock is not gender specific. Just like most   
  
witches are female, but there are male witches."  
  
"Let's divide up the lists," suggested Prue. "We can go over   
  
them and trade off when we're finished."  
  
Andy divided up the lists between the four of them. Even   
  
considering there were four people going over the lists, there were   
  
still a great many names to look over. They all knew they were in for   
  
a long afternoon.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Phoebe after more than an hour. "This   
  
name, Michael Jablonski, Jr. I've seen that name before."  
  
She shuffled through some of the papers, and then pulled out one   
  
page.  
  
"Yeah, here it is," she said. "Michael Jablonski, Jr.   
  
According to these lists, he works part time at both the coroners   
  
office and the Mid Cities ambulance Service."  
  
"Jablonski?" questioned Prue. "I don't have a Michael   
  
Jablonski, but there is a Carla Jablonski that works at the Bay Area   
  
Hospital. She's a nurse in the terminally ill ward there. I wonder   
  
if they're related."  
  
"I'll find out," said Andy, holding up a page. "This is   
  
interesting. One of the mortuaries where the bodies were taken from   
  
is the Jablonski Mortuary on Primrose Lane. Owned and operated by one   
  
Michael Jablonski, SENIOR."  
  
"That's four out of seven," said Piper. "Sounds like more than   
  
just a coincidence to me."  
  
"Me, too," said Andy. "We might just have our link. If this   
  
Jablonski isn't our warlock, I'm willing to bet he knows who it is."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Prue.  
  
"Instinct," said Andy. "The same name on two lists could just   
  
be coincidence. Although I really don't believe in coincidence. But   
  
a connection on four of the lists to one person? That is definitely   
  
not coincidence. There has to be a connection between him and our   
  
dead criminals."  
  
"Andy," said Prue, "promise me you won't go after him alone.   
  
Come get us first. A warlock is going to have powers you aren't   
  
equipped to fight. We are."  
  
And looked at Prue. It was clear she still had feelings for   
  
him, regardless of what had happened between them. And his feelings   
  
for her had never changed. Maybe one day they could put everything   
  
behind them and start over again.  
  
"I promise," he said finally. "I'll let you know what I find   
  
out."  
  
He left the manor as Prue wondered if he would keep that   
  
promise.  
  
FOUR  
  
Andy showed up at the manor the next day. When Phoebe opened   
  
the door, he had a smile on his face.  
  
"We have a suspect," he announced to the sisters. "Mr.   
  
Jablonski has been a busy fellow. His father owns the Jablonski   
  
Mortuary. And Carla Jablonski is his older sister. In the last four   
  
or five months he's been visiting her at work quite regularly. Before   
  
that, he only stopped by occasionally."  
  
"Looking for fresh bodies, no doubt," said Piper.  
  
"There's more," said Andy. "He's also become real friendly with   
  
drivers from the other two ambulance services on our lists. In the   
  
past few months, he's been seen visiting them several times a month.   
  
At work."  
  
"I'd say that definitely makes him a suspect," said Prue. "We   
  
also found out how he's doing it. There's a ritual that can be used   
  
to reanimate dead bodies. It only lasts for about twenty-four hours   
  
and the bodies have to be relatively fresh. Dead not more than about   
  
two weeks."  
  
"That explains this morning," said Andy.  
  
"Another smash and grab?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Andy. "Only this time an off duty police officer   
  
was in the store picking out a ring for his fiancé. They cornered one   
  
of the suspects in an alley. It took forty-seven shots to bring him   
  
down. Thirteen of them were in vital organs that should have killed   
  
him instantly. And there was virtually no blood at the shooting   
  
scene."  
  
"Another dead robber, huh?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"That's not even the interesting part," said Andy. "The suspect   
  
had been autopsied by the coroner about two weeks ago. He died of a   
  
coronary at the Bay Area Hospital. And he was transported to the   
  
coroners' office by an ambulance from the Mid Cities Ambulance   
  
Service. Mr. Jablonski was the driver of that ambulance."  
  
"That's pretty good evidence," said Prue.  
  
"Especially when we found out the body was taken to the   
  
Jablonski Mortuary for processing two days ago," said Andy. "Mr.   
  
Jablonski, Jr. accepted delivery of the body."  
  
"I'd say that cinches it," said Piper.  
  
"Well, we recovered the jewelry this time," said Andy. "So the   
  
one that got away didn't get away with anything."  
  
"Which means Mr. Jablonski may try again real soon," said   
  
Phoebe.  
  
"That's what I figured," said Andy. "If he suddenly shows up at   
  
one of the places on our lists, I'll get a call. We should be able to   
  
catch him red-handed."  
  
"Just come get us first," said Piper. "He's too dangerous for   
  
you to go after him alone."  
  
"I've already promised," said Andy. "Stay near your cell   
  
phones. If he does make a move, we might not have much time."  
  
Two nights later the sisters were sitting in Andy's car outside   
  
the Haskins and Blane Mortuary. It was nearly eleven p.m. and   
  
Jablonski had been inside for almost fifteen minutes.  
  
"Haskins and Jablonski, Sr. are old friends," explained Andy.   
  
"Jablonski, Jr. volunteers to help out when Haskins has a lot of   
  
work."  
  
"Very philanthropic of him," said Prue. "A couple of hours work   
  
and he gets a fresh body to reanimate."  
  
Mr. Haskins called me and said that Jablonski had stopped by for   
  
a visit," said Andy. "I'm guessing but I'll bet he's here for a fresh   
  
body."  
  
"Good guess," said Phoebe. "Look."  
  
They all watches as Michael Jablonski wheeled a gurney with a   
  
body on it out through the back door of the mortuary. He looked   
  
around furtively as he loaded the body into a hearse.  
  
"Probably said he was taking it to his fathers' mortuary for   
  
processing," said Andy. "He takes homeless from this mortuary so   
  
Haskins doesn't get suspicious when the bodies don't come back. After   
  
processing, they're taken to a paupers grave and buried without   
  
ceremony."  
  
"Well, looks like he got himself another body," said Piper.   
  
"Now, we'll follow him and see where he goes. With any luck, he'll   
  
take us right to where the reanimation ritual is performed. If he's   
  
not the warlock, we might be able to catch the warlock there. If we   
  
do, Andy, stay out of the way. We'll handle it."  
  
They all watched as Jablonski got into the hearse and drove away   
  
from the mortuary. Andy followed a discrete distance behind.  
  
FIVE  
  
"What is that smell?" whispered Phoebe, holding her nose as the   
  
four made their way through the lightly wooded area just outside of   
  
town.  
  
"Decomposing bodies," Andy whispered back. "I guess when the   
  
spell wears off he just dumps the bodies. He picked a good place.   
  
This place is so secluded now on probably comes out here."  
  
Several minutes later they passed a deep pit dug in the earth.   
  
Nearly two dozen bodies at various stages of decay filled the pit.  
  
"Well, we know what he does with the bodies now," said Prue.   
  
"There's a cave up ahead. I think we'll find Mr. Jablonski and his   
  
latest acquisition in there."  
  
Andy pulled out his service pistol. The four made their way to   
  
the cave and peered inside. Jablonski stood next to a stone slab. A   
  
body lay on the slab. In the back of the cavern stood another body.   
  
Obviously dead, it had already been reanimated. Several burning   
  
torches illuminated the cave.  
  
"San Francisco Police Department," said Andy, pointing his   
  
pistol at Jablonski, "stay where you are and keep your hands where I   
  
can see them."  
  
Jablonski looked up at them. The he looked over at the   
  
reanimated corpse.  
  
"Stop them," he commanded.  
  
The reanimated corpse began moving toward them. Andy fired   
  
three shots into the dead body, two in the chest and one in the head.   
  
No blood came from the wounds. And the corpse didn't slow down. It   
  
simply continued moving forward.  
  
Piper raised her hands and froze the entire cavern. Prue   
  
reached up and pulled a torch from its' holder in the wall, breaking   
  
the freeze on the torch. She Held the torch to the reanimated body   
  
setting it on fire. As it started to burn, it again began to move   
  
forward.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Andy, pulling him away from the burning corpse.   
  
The freeze broken, Andy just stared at the burning body, which quickly   
  
collapsed on the floor of the cave.  
  
After pulling Andy out of danger, Phoebe, kicked Jablonski hard   
  
in the chest. The young man fell back against the wall of the cave,   
  
slumping to the floor. The freeze around him broken, he looked up at   
  
the four.  
  
"Oh, God," he pleaded, "don't kill me. I didn't mean any harm,   
  
honestly I didn't. I just thought I could make some extra money,   
  
that's all. Please, take whatever you want, only don't hurt me."  
  
"You can put that away," Prue said to Andy. "He's no warlock.   
  
And I don't thinks he's a real threat to anyone right now."  
  
Several chests sat against the walls of the cave. Books and   
  
scrolls filled most of the chests. Andy reached into one chest and   
  
pulled out a handful of jewelry.  
  
"Well," he said, "looks like we found the stolen jewelry."  
  
"And more," said Prue, looking over the books and scrolls.   
  
"Spells, incantations, rituals; there's an entire library of stuff   
  
here."  
  
"I found it," said Jablonski. "There were some papers on one of   
  
the bodies that was brought into the morgue one day. They told me   
  
about this place."  
  
"And you just figured you'd use it to get rich, is that it?"   
  
asked Andy.  
  
"Honest," said Jablonski. "I don't understand most of it. Just   
  
the one that brought dead bodies back to life. At first I thought I   
  
had found a cure for death. But when I realized they weren't really   
  
alive, I figured I could use them to make some quick cash.  
  
"I made sure no one got hurt. I only used bodies that were   
  
already dead. And I gave them strict orders that they weren't to harm   
  
anyone. Just get the jewelry and bring it to me. That's it."  
  
"And I'm supposed to just believe you?" questioned Andy.  
  
"I do," said Piper. "A lot of these spells and incantations are   
  
a great deal more powerful than just reanimating dead bodies. If he   
  
knew what he had here, he wouldn't have been wasting his time with   
  
jewelry store robberies.  
  
"Prue's right. He's no warlock. Just some kid who stumbled   
  
onto all this and was able to make the reanimation ritual work. It's   
  
probably the only thing he could make work. A lot of rituals don't   
  
need any special magic from the person who uses them. The magic is in   
  
the items and the incantations."  
  
"What if he does it again?" asked Andy.  
  
"He won't," said Phoebe. She picked up a glass sphere and threw   
  
it against the cave wall, shattering it. "Without that, the   
  
reanimation ritual won't work. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't know   
  
what to look for if he tried to get another one. Or if he had the   
  
genuine article even if he did find one."  
  
"What about all this stuff?" asked Andy.  
  
"We know someone who can take care of it," said Prue. "It won't   
  
fall into the wrong hands again."  
  
"Okay," said Andy, pulling Jablonski to his feet. "Come on,   
  
Merlin. You can tell me everything you know about this and the   
  
jewelry store robberies on our way downtown."  
  
SIX  
  
"How did things go with your captain?" Prue asked Andy the next   
  
day.  
  
"Well, he was happy we recovered the jewelry," said Andy. "And   
  
the coroners' office is taking care of the bodies in that pit. I told   
  
my captain an anonymous tip led me there. I'm not sure he believed me   
  
completely, but he didn't press it."  
  
"What about Jablonski?" asked Piper.  
  
"You were right," said Andy. "That reanimation ritual was the   
  
only thing that made any sense to him. He just figured it was a good   
  
way to get rich fast."  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" asked Piper.  
  
"Nothing," said Andy. "I had to let him go. I couldn't charge   
  
him with anything without giving the whole story away. And the DA   
  
would think I was crazy. I had a long talk with our Mr. Jablonski,   
  
though. I don't think he'll be messing with any more spells any time   
  
soon."  
  
"It must have been some talk," said Prue.  
  
"Yeah, well, I kind of suggested you three might not be so   
  
forgiving next time," said Andy. "Jablonski is sort of under the   
  
impression that stuff belonged to you. And that you weren't happy   
  
with him for using it. I might have given him the impression that if   
  
it happened again, you might want to do something about it. And that   
  
you could be pretty unpleasant if you were angered."  
  
"I've never been the boogie man before," said Piper, smiling.  
  
"Well, if it keeps him from messing with something he can't   
  
control," said Prue, "I guess it won't hurt. This time."  
  
"What about all that stuff?" asked Andy. "What did you do with   
  
it?"  
  
"Let's just say it's in a safe place and leave it at that," said   
  
Prue. "I think the less you know about that, the better."  
  
"Fair enough," said Andy. "Listen guys, thanks for all the   
  
help. I couldn't have done it without you. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Let's just not make it a habit, okay?" asked Piper.  
  
"I promise," said Andy. "I need to get going. There are still   
  
crimes being committed and criminals running around loose."  
  
"I'll bet it was hard for him to come to us for help," said   
  
Piper, after Andy had left.  
  
"I'm sure it was," said Prue. "Especially after everything   
  
that's happened recently."  
  
"Kind of makes you wonder," said Phoebe. "About if there are   
  
things you might be able to over look. Thinks that have happened in   
  
the past."  
  
"Maybe," said Prue. "But I think that's going to take some   
  
time. Even if it is possible."  
  
"Whatever you think," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go lie down for a while," said Prue. "Call   
  
me when dinner is ready?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie," said Piper.  
  
Prue went up to her room thinking about what Piper and Phoebe   
  
had said. Maybe it was possible to overlook a lot of what had   
  
happened in the past. That was something she'd have to think about   
  
very hard for a while.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
